Phoenix's Flame
by SmileySalami
Summary: Argent and Phoenix. Two strangers, who were sisters by chance. One a protector of society, one a threat to it. Both with secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! I am smileysalami**** and this is my very first fanfiction! I love Teen Titans very very much. My too awesome friends who are amazing and talented and funny who are called Bird and Flower ( AKA Pixiedustmagic and cartoon princess) introduced me to the fandom world.**

**It is very painful.**

**So, I was thinking what if our very own Argent had a sister. What if that sister went rouge? Well this is what would happen! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Argent, her backstory, or anything else. I wish I did. **** I do own my OC.**

**Character Planning**

**Name: Phoenix Tessa Monetti**

**Hair color: Red orange **

**Hair length: Frizzy and just past shoulders**

**Eye color: Hazel orange**

**Likes: Shiny things, clothes, money, shopping**

**Personality: Speaks her mind, sarcastic, outgoing, feisty**

**Hates: Her hair, her sister, her team, dentists, people who thinks she's English**

**Fear: Drowning, her sister hating her, because she does like her sister deep down.**

**Phoenix POV**

Red and blue lights flashed through the streets as I ran. I always seemed to run. I carried my sack that carried the precious gems. So shiny….. Anyway as I was saying I was running from the cops as I hid in a dumpster. I hate my job! "Where did she go" I heard a cop say to his comrade. "I she lost her" another cop said. "rats." I looked out of the dumpster quietly and saw them leave. I waited for them to go for sure until I couldn't see them at all.

I hopped out of the horrible dumpster, and quickly glanced over my shoulder. When I was sure no one was there, I looked myself over.

Ew. I hate dumpsters. I hate hiding in dumpsters. I hate my team. I hate my job. I started walking down the long alley in my dirty clothes and an old sack over my shoulder. I said to myself" This is going to be a long trip. The headquarters was all the way on the other side of town.

I ran nimbly from roof top to roof top, my frizzy hair blowing in my face. I hate my hair. To make myself feel better, I did a back flip off a building, landing on the top of another. Yup, I loved showing off. I jumped of the house and went into another dark alley. I moved the trash can that had been blocking my team's secret headquarters, man I hate my team. As you can see I hate a lot of things. I slipped into the secret passage way and found myself in our headquarters. "Here I got the stuff, you happy?" I said as I put the sack on the round table.

"Yes." said the man hidden in the shadows, "You may go, Phoenix."

**Done done done done done! Yay! Now I will make you poor unsuspecting people wait for the next chapter!**

**Smiley out****!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello peoples! I'm back! Turns out I couldn't wait very long without writing the next chapter. Like 5 seconds. But it will not stay that way. I will get lazy. BTW I would like to thank my friends Bird and Flower for helping me with this, thanks to you guys! Well I'm a gonna start writing now so I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans in this or any world or multiverse. Though if we believe the Quantum Theory, there are infinite universes were I own the Teen Titans. Just not this one.**

**Phoenix POV**

I turned to walk out, but I paused.

"I don't want to work for you anymore, Brother Blood." I said, not turning back around.

"This team is holding me back."

"Fine you may go." I started walking out the door when he said something to me. "I have one more job for you Phoenix." Brother Blood said as he whispered something in my ear.

"Who are the Teen Titans?" I said

Argent's POV

"Argent, isn't this Glorious friend?! We are at the mall of shopping, what would you like to do first." a certain red haired alien said.

"Um can't breath, huh please can you let go." I said as she was squeezing me.

"Oh I did not mean to hurt you friend." Starfire said and she let go of me.

"Huh huh, *puffs* It's okay," I said as I started to catch my breath.

"Shall we go to the Pizza Place, or maybe the cupcake shop, or maybe-"

"Um star" I asked

"Yes friend" She replied.

"Um the pizza place sounds fine."

"Ok let us go"

_Beep beep beep. _

"One moment friend, I believe Robin has called us." Starfire said, stopping in her tracks and looking at her communicator. I inwardly groaned. Couldn't Bird Boy go five minutes without talking to his precious Star? He has already called 6 times. I am probably not supposed to say this about my leader, but he is way to clingy. Just saying.

"STAR STAR WE NEED YOUR HELP!" I blinked and stepped back. Robin noticed me. "Oh, hi Argent."

"Do we need to do the kicking of butt now?" Starfire said sadly. "So soon?"

"Yes, sorry Star." Robin said. "I know you wanted to hang out with Argent."

"okay if we must" Starfire said as she gestured me to go

Robin started gesturing wildly."Yes Star, hurry for we are the defenders of all that is right and just. And now we must keep the evil at bay and-"

"Yeah, yeah." I said, face palming. "We're coming. You can stop talking."

Robin glared at me. "Robin out."

* * *

Starfire and I could both fly, so we were at the coordinates Robin gave us in a matter of minutes. The battle was in full swing.

All of the main Titans were there, plus Kole and Jericho who were in town. Aw Jerikole.

We all met at the location and everyone was there.

"So this is the girl that we must do the kicking butt to" Starfire asked.

"Yes, I think so Star I think so."

"Dudes why are we just standing and looking at her, can we go already?" beast boy asked itching to kick some villain butt.

"Beast boy calm down" Raven responded harshly

"Teen Titans Go!" Our fearsome leader called.

What happened next was a typical Titan fight strategy.

Everybody scattered and randomly started kicking and punching. In all the flurry of movement I couldn't see the girl we were fighting. With Robin screaming and throwing bird-a-rangs, Star shooting beams, Raven chanting, Beast Boy randomly switching forms, Cyborg using Kole as a sword, and Jericho possessing random people by mistake and making them punch them-self in the face, the whole place was chaos.

That is until Raven shifted slightly. The girl caught sight of me and gasped. She moved closer to me until we were face to face. awkward. Everyone stopped in complete silence, well that is except for Jericho possessing Kole not knowing. It took him a long time to figure out that all of us had stopped fighting. He slowly started backing up with his face blushed like a tomato. Thats when i noticed that the girl was poking and stretching my face.

"Um Would you quit touching my face i don't even know you." I said as she kept stretching my face not hearing what i said.

"Wait do I know you". the girl said as I tried to stop her from touching my face with my hands pushing her face away from mine.

"um i don't know." i said not knowing why she'd just asked me that.

"Because you look kinda look familiar, have i seen you on a billboard or something" the girl asked as she started moving her hand back up slowly to poke me again.

"Yah maybe because this one time i was a model for this magazine." i replied.

"Yah i think that was you... hmmmm" she said as she started to scratch her head.

"Wait aren't we supposed to be fighting right now" I said as it just occurred to me.

"Oh yah that's right" she said feeling awkward. but before any of us made a hit beast boy randomly changed form into a dinosaur and whacked The girl in the face with his tail. The girl moaned and fell to the ground.

"Beast boy" I said angrily. "when i finally warm up to this girl you decide to whack her in the face, I like just met her."

"That's what I was supposed to do she's a villain dude duh" he said pointing at the unconscious girl laying on the ground. That's when i started yelling at him, we got into a big fight and all the other titans came over. The girls eyes started blinking slowly trying to capture every picture of us that she could. We stopped fighting when our group leader split us up.

"We should probably get her to the jail while shes still in this condition" he said looking at the girl on the floor.

"No i said suddenly, we should um bring her back to get some info about her" i said nervrackingly. I knew that wasn't the reason but for some reason i felt like i had to help her. "Maybe we can figure out who she's working for like SLADE or BROTHER-BLOOD" i said loudly to get Robin and Cyborg's attention. There eyes shot up immediately. Yes i thought to myself.

"Yah That's a great idea" Robin said

"If were talking Brother-Blood here count me in" Cyborg replied. They both started to pick the girl off the ground and started carrying her along.

"Hey guys why are we bothering to help her, she's a villain hello. This could be a trick or something" beast boy said waving his hands like a mad man as he tried to get everyone attention. Everyone started mumbling things to each other. I kicked Beast boy in the shin before he could say anything else. "Ouch Argent what's your problem" he said trying to cup his hands around his shin while hopping on one foot.

"If you blabber about anything else there will be more where that came from" i said harshly

"Ok ok your just lucky no one saw that" beast boy replied. Raven came close to me and gave me a fist bump.

"nice job its good that someone around here can figure out how to shut BB up"

Raven said. we both giggled and laughed. As we moved along we became closer to the titan tower. As i was walking i thought to myself, what was wrong with myself i just helped a villain! Why did I just do that, that was really stupid of me. Everyone started staring at me. They were probably wondering why Argent was making weird hand gestures, talking to herself and occasionally smacking herself in the head.

"Are you okay friend Argent I see that you are going a little zorflog which on my planet means" she whispered something into my ear.

"IM NOT GOING CRAZY STARFIRE IM JUST WELL I'M-"

"I am sorry friend please do not be-"

she moved away slowly not finishing her sentence as she started walking away. I think she started crying. Oh what's wrong with me. I should go talk to her when we get to the tower. I sat down on a rock, wondering why i was such a jerk back there. I don't know why I saved this girl not even knowing who she was. It felt like I should of helped her, like i had too. I thought back to when she told me she'd seen me before. I'd definitely seen her before. I had a feeling in me that told me told me that I've known that girl for a long time, like she'd been an important part of me in my life yet I had no clue who she was. Well even though I had no clue who this girl was I was going to find out soon, I was going to find out who she really was.

**Yay finished. Pls review and tell me what you think. New chapters will be coming soon.**

** Sorry about the spelling mess ups but oh well it's funny. See you guys later fandom people of the world!**

**-Smiley Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shello! **

**Its SmileySalami and I apolagize for not updating I'm EXTREMLY lazy but I'up gonna try to update every week... I repeat try. So I'm gonna stop talkin now so u can read the chapter pls review and I hope u like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: ok again I reapetedly tell u fandom people I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS but... me and my friends Bird and flower have a plan. I'm not gonna tell u everything but let's just say my fellow friend flower is planning on continuing the teen titans.. MWAHAHAHA HA HA**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Phoenix's POV

My eyes blinked every now and then like lights turning on and off. As I began to have more control of myself everything started to become more clear then seeing pitches of black every now and then. When they were fully open I didn't think I was fully awake because I was seeing two of these figures hovering over me like doctors doing surgery. I had no idea where the heck I was or who these figures were. I moved my hand to my head to stop the blurriness and dizzyness and sat up. I found myself on a couch. My visions of the figures turned out to be people. They were mumbling some things to each other. I couldn't make out what they were saying. I finally saw clearly they had all there powers armed ready to fire if I did anything out of the ordinary.

"Um I think we got off on the wrong foot guys, even if we were just fighting like a day ago but th-" I shouldn't of reminded them of that. i wonder if they'd let there guard down and buy what I was trying to say.

" We need to know who your working for and if your a threat first" The boy in the red, green and yellow suit with a strange black cape said.

" Look weird dressed dude who whears to much, way to much hair jell,Im just following orders from my master" I said harshly. The boy who I was talking to earlier raised a fist at me. "Ok ok sorry just if you want me to speak you gotta be a little more chill, deal"?

"Fine " the boy said

"hello, I am starfire from the planet tamaran, please tell me where did you come from, how did you get here, what's your favorite color and Do you wish to be my friend? I looked at her in complete confusion As she starred at me waiting for a full complete answer.

" Ok um let's see a different planet, no idea how I got here, orange and um sure".

" Oh glorious I have the joy!" Starfire said as she started to reach her arms out for what looked like a hug.

" Hold on Star," the boy who I was talking to earlier said "Can I talk to you in private." They we're doing a terrible job at making sure no one heard because we could hear them loud and clear.

" But Robin she does not seem like the villain type, why can i not be the friend with her" Starfire said. So that's what the boys name was Robin I think I've heard about him in the all good super-hero book dictionary. I know it sounds really lame and weird and I agree with you it is 100% strange but who cares it's for the head villains anyway. I heard Robin talking again this is all I could make out " I know Star but she's a villain we need to do what ever it takes to find out all about her but her i'll make you a deal if-" then Robin noticed me eavesdropping on him and shut the door. Rats I thought. The door opened again and the two superhero's came back where the other titans were.

" Ok if you wanna know about me fine but you guys gotta let your guard down I'm not gonna do anything to harm you if you give me some space" I said as they started to back away and give me some space. I hope that I will be able to trick them with this whole idea telling thing, then they'll tell me all there secrets and I'll have Brother-Blood out of my hair, for good. " so what do say, do we have a deal" I said. There team did a really weird huddle thing like sports teams did in games and started whispering things to each other. Finally after about 10 minutes they decided on something and Robin walked towards me.

" I can't believe I'm making deals with a villain but the deals sealed".

"Yay ok friend now I will give you the tour of the house then we may explore the mall of shopping with my friends Argent, Kole and Raven, well maybe Raven. Isn't this glorious". I really didn't want to say yes but well who am I kidding i love shopping and malls this might actually work.

" Ok i'd love to" I said. Starfire looked at Argent and Kole for an answer with eyes full of excitement. They also agreed to go, except for that girl in the blue cloak. She looked kinda creepy and not very friendly.

" friends may I do the honer of introducing one an other"? Starfire asked happily.

" Sure go ahead" Robin replied.

" Glorious ok this is Raven she is a fellow Titan as well as one of my friends." the girl moaned. " she lives here in our tower and has Azar- Azar- Aza- somthing sometuing demon magic" she said.

"it's Azarathian demon magic" Raven replied

"Beast boy also lives in our tower and has the sense of humor although his jokes to Raven are very the lame" Starfire said.

" hey" beast boy said

" yup and annoying too" Raven replied.

"Beast boy has the power to transform into any animal" Starfire said.

"Cool" I said.

" Next is Cyborg, he is half human and half the robot. He is a fellow Titan and he loves to play the video of games as well as beast boy" she said.

" ok" I said

"next Robin, he is our fearsome leader of the Teen titans".

"Okay, so you're the leader Huh" I said

"Yes" Robin replied in a harsh voice".

" Now you may meet our other Titans who are here with us Kole, Jericho and Argent.

" Ok thanks" I said. As I got to know everyone else they all seemed very nice and welcoming except for that Raven girl and that kid who kind of looked like a hippie with a purple and white suit with yellow hair, he didn't really talk. I wonder if he was giving me the silent treatment, I had no clue and it was kinda freaking me out.

" Hey girl, you never told us what your name was" Cyborg said. Everyone was looking at me waiting for an answer so I told them everything. About how I was born and where I was from and all I could remember. Then all of a sudden the girl Argent ran straight of the room like something serious had just happened. " what's going on" I asked. ".

"I don't know but I think you guys should talk things over I think something is going on you were saying something about knowing her"? Robin said.

"Yes but I'm not entirely sure" I said feeling guilty about what just happened.

" If I'm right I'm thinking you guys do know each other it shocked her to realize this and she ran, but what was your connection to each other that's what I have no clue about.

" It's ok we'll find out sooner or later, I'm gonna check on Argent" I said. I shook my head. What was wrong with me? Why did I care about this girl I just met? I mean, sure, she looks familiar, but still. Suddenly, I realized what was going on. Oh gosh... I finally knew or had a idea, I need to talk to Cyborg, maybe he can run some tests I thought to myself. it felt like a relief that it just occurred to me. I could finally figure out our connection...figure out why we've seen each other before... Now I will know now for sure exactly how this all started from the very beginning itself... I was going to find out the part of me that I had no idea about, all the suspense... I'm finally gonna find out... That she's my...

**Now i know ur thinking that i didnt finish this but im just leaving some suspense. Well I just finished with great timing again! So please review this story. It with encourage me to write more chapters and have more ideas. well now u and Phoenix are now in.. SUSPENSE! Well Im just happy I knew how to end this chapter. Well know there's not much left to say here but see you next week!...hopefully, if I'm not to lazy.. If I am I apologize In advance because I know how lazy I get. Well till next week㈷6㈷6㈷6㈷6㈷6**

**P.S. Please review my story**

**~ Smiley out.**


End file.
